model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joesph Snyder
Joesph Snyder is a former Ravenclaw and current Magical Theory professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At a Glance Professor Joesph Snyder is a man that would be seldom found outside of his office. The professor would be easy to dismiss as a joke for the few times he is seen, and even could easily be titled insane for the things he says and does. Despite being a genius, and being willing to display if asked, the professor tends to be rather reserved, and needs a sense of organization. This organization can vary from day to day, but any wrench within it is likely to cause long term disruption to his ability to function Appearance Joesph is a rather unkempt looking man, standing at around 5'10" with cinnamon skin. He only rarely shaves, never quite fully growing out his facial hair, but also never letting it grow longer than a half inch. The man's dark brown, almost black eyes lack any form of life on average, though when there is a spark of passion it shows easily. His black, curly hair tends to remain untouched, freely tossed about however he woke up, and sometimes even appearing a bit greasy. He can often be seen wearing a nicer, button up shirt, a suit jacket, a pair of dress pants, and a tie. Despite this it isn't uncommon for the tie to be poorly tied, or for buttons to be improperly done or in some cases for a button to be missed entirely. The man also tends to keep a silver pocket watch in his jacket pocket. Personality Joesph is a brilliant man, no one who catches him in his right mind would question that. Despite this, he struggles to find his focus, small details or absences in memory can bother him for extended periods beyond his ability to properly concentrate. Joesph tends to be rather willing to discuss any topic, and helps others whenever he can. Despite this Joesph tries to keep himself distanced, looking more to his work than other people and always doing everything in his power to refrain from becoming repetitive. Background His mother being French, he was raised bilingual, later studying Russian during his third and fourth years. As a child, Joesph was always rather social, though his need to interact with others was always trumped by his own curiosity with the world. Enchanted toys, gags, spells, they were always fascinating, and Joesph couldn't wait to get his wand so that he too could practice magic. Though growing up during the time leading up to the second war, there was never much time for him to peacefully attend Hogwarts. Joesph started at Hogwarts in the 1997-1998 school year, the same year the young Ravenclaw would be shuffled off for the Battle of Hogwarts, along with several of his friends. It didn't take long for the boy to have lost his wand. The young Joesph never saw most of his friends again, nor his wand. His second year he refused to return to Hogwarts, instead heading to Ilvermorny. Once there he was sorted along with the first years, and received his new wand during the ceremony. Though he was chosen by both Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie, he continued to chase academics to the Horned Serpent house. Upon concluding his second year at Ilvermorny without any incidents, the young boy was unable to shake the feeling that someone were looking for him. As a result, he again decided to change schools, a process he repeated each year of his education. His third year, Joesph attended Durmstrang Institute, fourth year, Joesph attended Mahoutokoro School of Magic, fifth year, Joesph attended Koldovstoretz, sixth year, Joesph attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and finally his seventh year, Joesph graduated from Castelobruxo. Throughout his travels in each school, Joesph tended to focus in on one particular field of magic each year, eventually earning himself enough proficiency to go into several possible fields of work. Joesph decided that with his lack of upper level skills and his thirst for knowledge, he wasn't suited for any high level job, instead taking a position working a desk job in the Ministry of Magic's third level. Over time the man grew restless working at the desk, deciding that his time could better be spent elsewhere. It was an idea the man had for several years, yet with more and more work to be done, he never acted on it. When his work was caught up to a point where he was able, Joesph quit his job at the Ministry of Magic, proceeding to spend the next few years of his life traveling the magical world in search of knowledge. He never once replied to an owl he had gotten during that time - that was until he had found out Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was looking for a new Magical Theory professor. Oddities * Joesph seldom leaves his office, and when anyone visits it will always be reported to either be neat, while Joesph himself is not, or that the office is a mess and Joesph is organized and composed. * Joesph tends to try to hide his talents in magic, including hiding wandless magic. * Despite no one quite knowing the history, Joesph and his friends formerly carried the names of birds in association to those around him, a tradition he continues to this day. * Joesph has two miniaturized dolphins, Antonio and Maria, living in an extension charmed fish bowl. Category:Professors Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws